


wires

by leanelian



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanelian/pseuds/leanelian
Summary: Он говорил, что ему снились провода. Они душили его и с каждым кошмаром затягивались всё туже на его шее. Говорил, что, когда случалось что-то хорошее, они ослаблялись, давали ему отдышаться.Сонгфик по the neighborhood — wires.





	wires

_the neighborhood — wires_  
— Ты ненормальный, — говорю я, отходя от стены и присаживаясь на диван в очередной гримёрке. — Чёртов параноик, ты можешь хоть немного больше спать? Если так будет продолжаться, то ты окончательно слетишь с катушек.  
Он лишь стоял у стены, опустив голову и рассматривая свои кеды. Он был помят и выжат, не представляю, как он вообще держался на ногах.  
— Когда ты последний раз спал больше двух часов? — спрашиваю я, отрывая взгляд от своих трясущихся рук. Я тоже был не в лучшем состоянии.  
— Ты же знаешь, я не могу нормально спать, — отвечает он. Кошмары. Конечно, я знал. Но я не мог помочь ему, когда он сам не пытался это сделать.  
Он говорил, что ему снились провода. Они душили его и с каждым кошмаром затягивались всё туже на его шее. Говорил, что, когда случалось что-то хорошее, они ослаблялись, давали ему отдышаться, но не надолго. День, два и всё возвращалось. Он стал рассеянным, ужасно рассеянным. Забывал свои партии на сцене, зависал бывало на несколько часов и сидел, смотря в стену, не в силах пошевелиться, не мог ни на чём сосредоточиться.  
— Неделю назад я проспал пять часов.  
Неделю назад. Напрягаю память, пытаясь вспомнить, что было в прошлый вторник. Перелёт, заселение в гостиницу, репетиция, выступление. Сильно измотанные после прекрасного выступления мы вернулись в номера и почти сразу уснули. Концерт тогда, действительно, вышел на славу. Толпа билась в экстазе. Ещё больше удовольствия ей доставил наш поцелуй на сцене, такого они точно не ожидали. Почему я тогда это сделал? Порыв эмоций, не более, часть шоу.  
— Что же хорошего тогда случилось? — спрашиваю я.  
— Не знаю, — пожимая плечами, отвечает он. Я тяжело вздыхаю и поднимаюсь с дивана. Делаю пару шагов до противоположной стены. Пару секунд мы просто стоим друг напротив друга и смотрим в пол. Пересекая оставшееся расстояние, просовываю свои руки под его и притягиваю к себе, поглаживая спину. Он молча утыкается мне в плечо, обнимая в ответ.  
— Могу поспать с тобой сегодня, если тебе будет легче, — тихо говорю я. Иногда, когда ему было совсем плохо, мы спали в одной кровати. Он говорил, что ему это помогало и так он чувствовал себя в безопасности.  
— Спасибо, — так же тихо отвечал он. Следующую ночь мы провели на сдвинутых в одно целое кроватях в нашем номере в гостинице, сопя в объятьях друг друга.

***

Он старался. Правда, старался. Он выкладывался на полную, пытаясь попадать по струнам в нужный момент, но сбивался. Он делал вид, что всё в порядке, хотя это было не так. Он был далеко не в порядке. Это было слышно в его голосе, понятно по внешнему виду. Всё в нём буквально кричало: «Помоги мне, спаси меня. Вытащи из этого дерьма.». Но я не мог, я не знал, как это сделать.  
— Ты уверен, что тебе не нужно к доктору? — раз за разом спрашивал я, на что всегда получал отрицательный ответ. Ведь «что врач сможет сделать с моими кошмарами?».  
— Я запишу тебя на приём. Ты можешь пропустить интервью, ничего страшного не случится.  
— Мне не нужен доктор, окей? — немного агрессивно отвечал он.  
— По тебе и не скажешь. Либо иди в больницу, либо я силой тебя туда отвезу.  
— Нет.  
— Хватит вести себя как ребёнок! Ты же знаешь, что там тебе смогут помочь. Выпишут какие-нибудь таблетки, снотворное, я не знаю.  
— Пожалуйста, не надо, — говорит он. Я смотрю на него слегка удивлённо, устало потираю лицо рукой.  
— Блять. Тогда я сам куплю тебе снотворное. Уверен в аптеке найдётся что-нибудь, что можно купить без рецепта.

***

Один раз он сам поцеловал меня. Не на сцене. Не для шоу. Мы лежали в одной кровати, что уже вошло в привычку, и он просто взял и поцеловал меня. Конечно, сначала я испугался такой перемене настроения, ведь только пару секунд назад он проснулся от кошмара, потому что иногда даже снотворное не помогало. Но это не помешало мне ответить.  
— Что это было? — спросил я, а он просто крепче обнял меня и уткнулся носом мне в ключицы.

***

Как ни странно, но поцелуи перед сном тоже стали постоянными. Различие было лишь в том, что иногда они были совершенно невинными, как сказать «Спокойной ночи», но бывали и моменты, когда они переходили некоторые границы и спускались с губ на шею и куда пониже. Сами наши отношения уже стали меня напрягать, но мы об этом не говорили. Я просто старался помочь, вот и всё.  
В один момент, мы уже перестали отходить друг от друга. Но ему не становилось значительно лучше, редко случались дни совсем без кошмаров. Он говорил, что ему надоело видеть каждый день одно и то же, что это всё уже порядком его достало и он рад бы поскорее умереть, лишь бы избавиться от этого состояния.  
— Только попробуй что-нибудь с собой сделать, — с серьезным видом говорил ему я, на что он лишь грустно улыбался. А я боялся, что провода возьмут над ним верх, и он проиграет очередной бой.  
Без него группа разваливалась, буквально трещала по швам. Он всегда был тем, кто первый выдаст что-то безумное, а потом превратит это в шедевр. Был тем самым огоньком, что грел нас в трудные времена. Он был главным фанатом этой идеи. Его энергии хватало на нас всех и хватило бы ещё на весь мир, если бы не эти кошмары. Они забрали его силы, сожрали его изнутри и пересчитали косточки. Он стал более агрессивным и раздражительным, хоть и старался держать себя в руках. Он пытался бороться с ними, даже согласился сходить к доктору, но ничего не менялось. Только становилось хуже. Кошмарное расстройство. Оно его убивало.  
Он стал похож на ходячего мертвеца. Бледная кожа, синяки под глазами, отросшие и всегда растрёпанные волосы. За последние несколько месяцев он не сделал ни одной татуировки, что уже говорило о многом.

***

Но тур не может продолжаться вечно, хоть иногда именно так и кажется. После его окончания мы решили недолго отдохнуть и друг от друга тоже. Всего месяц, а потом всё начнётся заново: репетиции, интервью, выступления, но график будет уже не таким забитым. И всё было хорошо, я успел пару раз напиться и навестил родителей, пока на 3 день второй недели он не пришёл ко мне в четыре утра пьяный и всё такой же потрёпанный.  
— Мы расстались. Точнее она меня бросила. Или я её. Я не знаю, — бормотал он, будучи не настолько пьяным, чтобы забыть мой адрес, но достаточно, чтобы его язык ему плохо подчинялся. Пока он разувается, я стою, прислонившись к косяку и думая, что делать с этим странным чудом, которое отнимает моё заслуженное время для сна.  
— Она сказала, что я ненормальный, а я послал её нахуй. Она обиделась. Это было грубо, да? Наверное, я зря так сделал… У тебя есть выпить?  
— Ты и так пьяный, ещё и мокрый, — сонно отвечаю я. На улице шел дождь, а он, видимо, тащился под ним от бара до моей квартиры.  
— Иди в ванную, я принесу тебе вещи, — молча и покачиваясь он выполнил мой приказ и с того дня буквально переехал ко мне.  
Давать снотворное ему было нельзя, и я заранее знал, что остаток этой ночи не обойдется без кошмаров. Около семи утра я проснулся от возни где-то рядом.  
— Я всё-таки тебя разбудил? — говорит он, будто протрезвевший, сидя на другой половине кровати. Наверное, он старался вести себя тихо, но не вышло.  
— Опять кошмары? — спрашиваю я, на что в ответ получаю лишь кивок. — Может воды?  
— Нет, я сам схожу, — отвечает он и удаляется, а я присаживаюсь на кровати, смотря в окно. На улице уже светло и, скорее всего, уснуть мне сегодня уже не удастся. Так что я решаю тоже направиться на кухню.  
— Что насчёт утренней прогулки? Тут недалеко есть милый парк, — предлагаю я.

***

Мне не нравилось это осознавать, но его состояние продолжало ухудшаться пока не дошло до того, что даже с большой дозой снотворного он спал от силы два часа.  
— Один и тот же чёртов сон каждую чёртову ночь. Почему? Почему он? — скорее всего, это были риторические вопросы. По крайней мере, я не знал на них ответов. Но хотел бы.  
— Может попробуешь сегодня заснуть без твоих таблеток? — осторожно предложил я, не представляя, какой могла быть его реакция.  
— Не думаю, что у меня вообще получится это сделать, но попробовать можно.  
— Тогда надо хорошенько тебя вымотать.  
— Ты смеёшься? — приподнимая брови, спросил он.  
— Ни капли.  
Весь тот день мы очень много ходили, гуляли по городу, а закат встретили на крыше многоэтажки. И тогда ему и правда удалось заснуть и проспать четыре часа без всяких снотворных, но кошмары не пропали. Он сказал, что они «стали чуть тусклее». Видимо, только на один день.

***

Сегодня была моя очередь идти в магазин за продуктами. Мы распределили обязанности и теперь, когда один в магазине, другой убирается дома. Это стало похоже на семейную жизнь. Но прийдя домой я не застал там его, протирающего пыль.  
— Эй, где ты? Если это шутка, то тебе пора вылезти из-за занавески или где ты там прячешься.  
Но его нигде не было, и я не знал, стоило ли начинать волноваться и думать, куда он мог направиться. Без меня он довольно редко выходил вообще куда-либо, а если и выходил, то всегда предупреждал куда идёт и через сколько вернётся. Его телефон был выключен, и девушка на автоответчике настойчиво рекомендовала мне перезвонить позже. Обыскав тумбочку, я не нашёл там ключей от его квартиры и баночку со снотворным на полке на кухне.  
Благо, его квартира находилась в 10 минутах езды от моей, потому что, я уверен, этот идиот хотел запить снотворное ромом. Много снотворного. Сначала я не верил или, скорее, не понимал, что он пытался свести счёты с жизнью. Попытки отравиться прекрасной смесью из алкоголя со снотворным у него уже были, но скорее не специальные, и тогда я успевал застать его до того. Но сейчас я был не уверен в том, что успею.  
Входная дверь была открыта, но я не сразу смог найти его, а только тогда, когда добрался на ванной комнаты. Он сидел на полу, поджав к себе колени, и… плакал? Я уже начал думать, что это у меня кошмары, и всё это просто плохой сон.  
— Эй, что случилось? — это был глупый вопрос, но я не мог его не задать.  
— Прости, я- я не думал своей головой, я ужасный, — бормотал он, не поднимая головы с колен. Я аккуратно подошёл и опустился рядом.  
— Зачем?  
— Я не могу, я так больше не могу. Это кошмары они, — его довольно сильно потряхивало. — Почему они не проходят? — спросил он, посмотрев на меня. Его глаза были ужасно заплаканны, и, клянусь, я ещё никогда не видел его настолько разбитым.  
— Я не знаю, — отвечал я, притягивая его к себе. Видимо, я пришёл, когда он уже почти успокоился, но от этого не становилось легче. В этот раз проводам чуть не удалось его забрать, но они не смогли. Он остановился, и это уже было большим шагом. Провода износились, теперь дело осталось за малым. Я должен вытащить его из этого дерьма.  
— Поехали домой? — спрашиваю я, он кивает, и мы поднимаемся с холодной плитки. Его всё ещё трясёт, когда мы в машине, но дома он медленно успокаивается, пока я завариваю ему чай. Мы много разговариваем и в тот день, когда мы уже лежим в кровати, я первый раз говорю ~~(и осознаю)~~ , что люблю его, а он отвечает, что чувствует это уже давно, и я ощущаю себя дураком. Мы много смеёмся (я понимаю, насколько давно я не слышал его смеха), и он не принимает сностворное и спит пять часов, а наутро говорит, что чувствует себя лучше, и это уже хорошо. Через месяц его кошмары проходят, и он продаёт квартиру, с которой связаны плохие воспоминания, и, теперь уже окончательно, переезжает ко мне. Точнее, к нам.


End file.
